theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael Basara
Azrael Basara is one of Yunan's King's Candidates. He is the dungeon capturerer of the Djinns Raiju, Ventus and Salacia. Appearance Azrael has dark skin with brown dread locks down to his shoulders. He has an average athletic build. He wears a purple jacket with no undershirt. He also wears white and black pants with a purple cape type fabric tied around his waist. Personality Azrael is athletic, kind, caring, and honest boy who is searching for adventure. Azrael is a pretty happy guy, he will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. He is brave, headstrong, impulsive and completely honest. Though he is far from stupid, Azrael can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Isis's attempt at tricking, to which he say that Isis says Azrael's "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Cassim's attempt to play on Azrael's sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Azrael also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Azrael has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his hunter activities as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. Azrael known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Azrael always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him. History Azrael was born in Balbaad before the republic was formed and the monarchy was abolished. He grew up with his father, an ex-sword instructor of the Balbaad Kingdom, taught Azrael all about Swordplay as a means of self defense. He was friends with Alibaba and Cassim as a child, playing with them until Alibaba left, then him and Cassim grew apart. One night when the Magi Yunan was in Balbaad, he discovered Azrael about to steal food from people to help his sickly mother, watched Azrael about to steal from a family, but the mother was with child and he couldn't steal from a pregnant woman. Yunan saw this and recognized Azrael's kind heart and adventurous nature. He decided to make him his King's Candidate and accompanied him to the 12th dungeon. He didn't go in with him tho, wanted to test him. Azrael conquered the 12th dungeon and got the Djinn, Raiju. Yunan then chose him as a King's Candidate Abilities Physical Prowess Azrael is a fast and powerful physical fighter. He is fast enough to attack people at incredible speeds and strong enough to break stone with a single punch. Azrael could easily knock out normal people in a single punch. He is also very agile and can do several back flips and acrobatic maneuvers. Swordsmanship: Azrael was trained at a young age by his father, an ex-sword instructor in the Balbaad Kingdom. Azrael's fighting style is described as being fast and agile and as fierce as a wild animal. During his time training with the Yambala Gladiators, he learned more and better swordsmanship styles, being able to mold his own fighting style. When he just starts out, he uses a Royal Swordplay style, using quick fencing maneuvers to figure out his opponents fighting style, then he uses a more free-form style, making use of quick slashes and acrobatic maneuvers to pressure and force his opponent into submission. Hand to Hand Combat: Magoi Manipulation While training with the Yambala Gladiators, Azrael learned how to manipulate his Magoi into Ki to enhance the power of his sword. Metal Vessel Azrael has three Metal Vessels. Raiju, who's Metal Vessel is Azrael's sword. Ventus, who's Metal Vessel is Azrael's middle finger ring. And Salacia, who's Metal Vessel is Azrael's index finger ring. Azrael is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all three of his Djinn. Raiju Raiju is the Djinn that Azrael received when he conquered 12th Dungeon. Raiju is the Djinn of Honor and Ferocity. Azrael's Metal Vessel for him was his sword that he got from his father before his death. "Mighty Djinn of Honor and Ferocity, I command thee to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your ferocious strength! Come forth, Raiju!" -Azrael's Raiju's power Chant Djinn Weapon Equip: To achieve Djinn Weapon Equip, Azrael electrocutes himself until his sword becomes a large, curved sword with a golden handle with the Djinn symbol on it. Azrael calls it the "Sword of the Thunder God". It allows him to manipulate lightning. *'Raiju's Royal Sword': Azrael has also learned the second method of Djinn Weapon Equip where the weapon retains it's original shape using less Magoi and allows him to better use his sword skills and Raiju's lightning abilities. In this form, the sword can send out jolts of lightning even if Azrael misses the initial swing at his opponent. *'Bararaq (Thunder)': Azrael's Metal Vessel shoots out arcs of powerful lightning with every strike. Djinn Equip: In this form, his clothes change and he gains metal dragon-like armor legs and and gauntlets with three-fingered dragon claws. He also has a silver headpiece. "Spirit of Honor and Ferocity… thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the mighty thunder that vaporizes even the strongest of beings!! Bararaq Alllah Alrraed!! " - Azrael reciting his extreme magic chant. *'Bararaq Alllah Alrraed (Wrath of the Thunder God)': This is Raiju's Extreme Magic Azrael's raises Metal Vessel and calls down lighting from the sky. The lightning hits his sword and he guides the rest of the lightning right down on his opponent causing a massive explosion, capable of wiping out an entire island. Ventus Ventus is the Djinn that Azrael received when he conquered 17th Dungeon. Ventus is the Djinn of Freedom and Willpower. Azrael's Metal Vessel for him was his ring on his middle finger, which was given to him by his mother. "Great Djinn of Freedom and Willpower, I ask of thee to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with the freedom of the wind! Come forth, Ventus!" -Azrael's Ventus's power Chant Djinn Weapon Equip: Ventus's Djinn Weapon Equip is a scythe. Azrael calls it the "Furious Wind". Ventus's ring becomes a large scythe. As Ventus's Djinn Weapon Equip progresses, cut marks appear on his arms. Ventus calls it Furious Wind. It has the ability to produce and to manipulate Wind. In both forms, the scythe is completely immune to any type of wind. If it is attacked by it, it will completely absorb it and strengthen itself. It allows him to manipulate wind. *'al'iiesar (Cyclone)': By swinging his Metal Vessel Scythe, Azrael creates strong tornadoes and gusts with just one swing of his scythe, causing great cutting power. Djinn Equip: In this form Azrael's clothes change to white baggy pants and and a golden necklace with a scarab in it. He also grows wings on his back and a headpiece in the shape of an tengu. "Spirit of Freedom and Willpower… thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the great cyclones that lay everthing in their wake to ruin!! 'Al'iirhab Alllah Alrriah!! " - Azrael reciting his extreme magic chant. *'Al'iirhab Alllah Alrriah (Terror of the Wind God)': This is Ventus's Extreme Magic. Azrael gathers wind from the magic circle, building up a stronger and stronger gale. The wind then forms into a majestic giant bird completely comprised of wind, Azrael then launches this bird at the opponent with enough cutting force to slice a mountain in half. Salacia Salacia is the Djinn that Azrael received when he conquered 32nd Dungeon. Salacia is the Djinn of Compassion and Justice. Azrael's Metal Vessel for her was his ring on his index finger. "Beautiful Djinn of Compassion and Justice, I command thee to feed on my Magoi and bring justice upon all who oppose me! Come forth, Salacia!" -Azrael's Salacia's power Chant. Djinn Weapon Equip: Salacia's Djinn Weapon Equip is a black spear with the Metal Vessel symbol on it. Azrael calls it the "Raging Waves". Azrael's ring becomes a large spear. As Azrael's Djinn Weapon Equip progresses, cut marks appear on his arms. Azrael and Salacia call it Raging Waves. It has the ability to produce and to manipulate water. In both forms, the spear is completely immune to any type of water. If it is attacked by it, it will completely absorb it and strengthen itself. *'Albahr Alllah Arros (Sea God Spears)': Azrael spins Salacia's spear around multiple times and creates arrows out of water to shoot at the enemy. Djinn Equip Form: In this form, Azrael takes the form of a dragon. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look. "Spirit of Compassion and Justice… thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the raging waves that engulf the world in their glory!! Illah Albahr!! " - Azrael reciting his extreme magic chant. *'Illah Albahr (God of the Sea): When using this Extreme Magic the metal vessel symbol appears behind Azrael. While he is reciting, a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to sink a country is formed. Azrael then forms the water into a leviathan-like creature, the creature then wraps themselves around the target and explodes with tremendous force. Stats Azrael's stats would be as follows Quantity of Magoi: 4/5 Fighting Ability: 5/5 Physical Strength 4/5 Technique: 4/5 Leadership Ability: 3/5 Wisdom: 3/5